Happy in Black
by IDontReallyWriteAnymore
Summary: They called her gothic, they called her a cutter, they called her a poser. They called themselves better. A look at the more shameful side of human egos. People are so shallow. [Goth Bashing]


**_Happy in Black_**__

Whispering.'

**:Did you see that Kagome Higurashi girl:  
**  
Whispering.'

**:Yea, she is such a nerd.:**

Whispering.'  
**  
:And a poser. She is such a nuisance to our school.:**

They're always saying things.'

**:She only wears black to get attention. I bet she cuts herself every night.:**

Did it ever occur to any of them that I can hear them?'

**:What the fuck makes her so fucking special? I bet she just does it so that people will feel sorry for her. Not like us.:**

Sure, she had taken into account that wearing the clothing she did just _might _ get her _some_ sort of attention, but still. Whispering was so rude.

_And the staring. That can get annoying._'

She always _did _ wonder what the entire student body found so fascinating about her. They were always staring, always looking. It tended to do things to a person after a while. She cautiously turned her head around, brushing a blue-streaked tendril of black hair out of her face. As usual. They were doing it again. She squinted her eyes and stuck her tounge out, waving her arms wildly in the air to push their gazes away from her. One person flicked her off when she turned her head, but alas, peripheral vision doesn't miss a thing.

She turned and smiled at them, and waved nicely. The person stared dumbfoundedly at her, wondering why the hell someone would smile at a person who just flicked them off. She skipped down the halls and whistled, grinning at the dangly sounds the clips on her pants made as she did so. Skipping was fun!

_Walking is too boring.' _she thought. Everybody walks, you never see people skipping down hallways. 

She ran into something while skipping, and caught her balance just in time, so she didn't fall on her butt. She looked up at the dark figure she ran into. She looked up from the large boys black shirt which read **Keep smiling: I might do a trick.****'** in strange messy print. Dark eyes, heavy with too much eye liner or mascara _(Possibly both!)_ glared down at her. The boy rolled his eyes and walked on.

Now let's just say it is a given that the large boy in front of her looked at her like she was scum from a pond, or that gum that gets stuck to your shoe that you just can't get off, as much as you try.

Sorry for that! she yelled after him. She could hear him snort as he lifted his head up in a snobby kind of way.

_Now that wasn't very nice... I said I was sorry.' _

She recognized him. She wasn't sure if it was his choice of dress, his rather hefty figure, or possibly the fact that he wore the same clothing every day that made him stand out to her, but she recognized him. He sat with a group of kids that looked a lot like him. They talked like him, acted like him, and even wore matching clothing. (Which she was sure wasn't intentional.)

The few conversations she over heard went something like this.

Person 1: I hate life.

Person 2: _Me too._

Person 1: I hate my parents.

Person 2: _Wanna go talk about it somewhere where the sun doesn't touch my fragile pale skin?_

Person 1: Yes. I hate anything that is capable of smiling. Or human emotion in general. The only feeling I have is lonliness, and pain

Person 2: _That was very irrelevant._

Person 1: I know. Being random makes me interesting.__

And included phrases such as: _Preppy bitch' fucking parents' _and _vampires.' _ Of course, she found nothing truly offensive about vampires, hating your parents, hating people who wear pink, or hating in general. But that's not to say that she thought that there were indeed more interesting things to hold conversation over. _(Things that, for example, don't involve President Bush.)_

And from her position she could see him walk towards what she liked to call the black hole.' And it was literally just that. Every single gothic person in the school gathered there before the bell rang, even if just to stand there and bitch about how much they hated their parents. She figured their parents must be pretty bad for them to complain so much. When ever she looked there all she could see was a glob of ... black. 

In the midst of all the dark colors, spiky wristbands, and oddly coloured hair, she found a flittery pink skirt and squealed. she said and dashed over towards the crowd of people to join her friend, currently latched onto her Miroku, clad in purple plaid.

**_Author's Notes_**

For those who don't read A/N's

IF YOU ARE GOTHIC I DON'T MEAN TO INSULT YOU! I LIKE THOSE CLOTHES TOO YOU KNOW? I just felt my need to express societies idiocy in a one shot. I WRITE EVERYTHING IN GOOD HUMOR! By the way, don't read the author's notes. You WILL be insulted.**_  
_**  
Aw, the true shallow nature of people who protest what they demonstrate. Now, to all you gothic people out there, I really don't have a problem with all you. So please don't call me a preppy bitch, because I really am quite a kind person once you get to know me. :smiles: That and cursing makes people sound unintelligent.

Now, a less intelligent reader might jump to conclusions and flame me saying _U suck! How dare u say dat stuff about goths! My friends arent rude like that!_ First of all, learn to spell, second of all, in no way shape or form am I insulting all forms of black wearing humans. If you may have noticed, the heroin of our one shot was wearing black as well. 

Now, this was originally going to be a full blown story full of angst and drama and people with problems, but I decided against it, because angst to a certian extent becomes gross in the total and complete obnoxious self-centeredness of it. (That doens't mean I don't like a taste of it every now and then.) So I turned it into a one shot COMPLETELY making fun of anything gothic like.** (GOOD HUMOR, PEOPLE! REMEMBER.)** I just hate how they run around thinking they are just SO cool and modest, when really, the way they dress TOTALLY drags attention to them, and that in no way is modest.

And then they talk about this. How many times have you heard this:

Don't judge me for the way I look!

Well no DUH people are going to have some judgements about their choice in clothing when it's something so extremely different and out of the ordinary. Like, grar! And then there are websites like which support the gothic movement on one hand, which supports that you should be very unshallow and dark, not to mention. But on the other hand, the whole website is based on JUDGING PEOPLE FOR THINGS LIKE THE KIND OF MUSIC THEY LISTEN TO.

WHAT.

THE.

HELL?

So, it's wrong to judge someone for anything that isn't superficial, but its okay if you totally hate someone because they happen to hate Good Charlotte or The Used with a fury? But if they DARE even think about going to A and F then they are scum of the world because Abercrombie and Fitch happens to use very sexually explicit images to sell their clothes? Well that's life. Um, I mean, that's business. And sex sells or so they say.

The point is this, if you are not going to pass judgement on people, then you are inhuman, because everyone has judgment on everything in some way or another. So get over it. I guess.

If youre very mad at me please flame not. I was having a very bad day when I wrote this. Its actually supposed to be funny. I was trying to make you laugh, but some people may find it very insulting. I didnt mean it that way though. Sorry!


End file.
